Character Page Guide
This is a must read for new and returning editors/contributors, and this guide only applies to the series's fictional characters. To see other page guides, please go here. Names Despite our pages having the character's names listed in Given Name, Family Name order, all names on the page when editing is to be written in Family Name, Given Name order. For those unsure of what is a Given Name, that would be your first name. A Family Name is your last name, which is also called a surname. Infobox The infobox we use for character is titled Character Info. *The text color of the infobox should always be white. Background Colors The background color of the infobox depends on a few variables such as whether or not the character is: *a high school student *a junior high (middle school) student *a teacher/coach *a reporter *an OB (Alumni) *or unaffiliated (not associated with any school or company known) Teachers are the same color as the junior high they teach for. OBs, who are adults and are no longer attending school, are the same color as the middle school that they attended. High school characters's colors depend on which U-17 Camp (if applicable) they are in. *Japan high schoolers are one of two colors, depending on whether or not they are or have been one of the 1st Stringers. *Professional Players Junior high characters are the same color as their junior high, no matter if he ends up on the 1st String of the U-17 Camp. The color guide is listed below. Junior High U-17 Camp Japan High Schoolers *Firebrick = 2nd Stringers *Red = Current and Former 1st Stringers Foreign Camps Affiliation Non-tennis players and adults Image The picture used for character or place ID must be clear, without subtitles, and without watermarks. The image size is also 285px. Affiliation This only applies to characters who have an occupation. *Professional Players **The company that the character is sponsored by/contracted to. *Teachers/Coaches **The character's school or camp that s/he teaches/coaches at *Reporters, Organizers, and Etcetera **The company that the character works for. Background A quick summary of the character's history section. Personality Write what a character is like, for example: habits, their actions, how they treat others, think of themselves, etc. Appearance This area is not to describe when the character first appears in the series. This section is to describe a character's physical appearance such as hair, face shape, eye color, and the air around the character. History This gives a full detail of their background. Usually from the time they are introduced to the end of the series. Tennis Record Tennis matches and their outcome (scores). Character's scores are placed first then the opponents (ie: Win 6-0 or Lose 0-6) Playing Styles and Techniques The playstyles of the character (taken from databooks). For a character that has many technqiues, they have their own character subpages. For others who have a few techniques, list them and give a brief description (1-2 sentences). Relationships Character's interactions with other characters. Relationships may include family, rivalry, friends, and enemies. Personal Information Information can be found in databooks and Pairpuri's. Contains things like daily routine, favorites, height, weight, foot size, etc. Their profile that is not included in the infobox. Dot-point/Bullet-point form is used rather than large blocks of text. Daily School Life Can be found in the Pairpuri's. Lists what the characters do on a day-to-day basis on school days. Starts from when they wake up to whenever they go to bed. Has the times of each activity. This is written in a 24-hour clock format such as 01:00 PM would be written as 13:00, and midnight would be written as 00:00. Tennis Bag Content Can also be found in databooks. This section states what can be found in the tennis bags that each regular carries around with them. Small description of each items. A photo of the items are also possible to find. Trivia Our character pages have three main classifications for trivia. This post is just so editors and readers will know what is considered what and how we seperate the trivia section. Character Trivia Character is basically trivia about the character as if he was a real person. This section of Trivia does not include things we have listed in Personal Information, but contains: *habits of the character *things revealed about the character by other characters *strange things the character has done *why the character does one thing over another *player ranking within his club *height ranking within his club *morning routines *other favorites *room assignments *and etc Other Trivia This contains non-character trivia Trivia. Other Trivia are things that treat the character as... well a normal fictional character rather than a real person. This sections includes: *poll results *author comments *voice actor comments *how characters were named, and meanings of names (etymology) *naming differences between characters *differences between manga canon and anime adaptions *errors made about the character in the anime (i.e.; Kanata Irie's age and school year anime website has Irie listed as a 2nd year high school student when he is in actuality a 3rd year high school student) *character comparisons between other characters in the series *voice actor trivia that is related to the character (i.e.; Yushi Oshitari's voice actor Japanese was instructed to use an extremely low voice for Oshitari and to speak like murmuring in the Kansai dialect..) *character inconsistencies (eg: the present contradicts the past) *If the character is the first/only one to have done something (eg: Tokugawa is the only 2nd string high schooler facing the top 10 of the 1st stringers) A Word From Rival Players A Word for the Two or Words from Rival Players (depending on the character). This is actually comments from the characters, and is a part of the Pair Puri Volume sets, and will only be available for the 20 characters that are covered in the Pair Puri fanbooks. In this section, the comments are written in Dot-point/Bullet-point form. Below is an example taken from Echizen Ryoma's page. Ex: About/To Echizen Ryoma *Atobe: History has always existed for change. The history created by the prince will be repainted by me, the king! Gallery Literally this is where a majority of the pictures about the character goes. The only pictures that are allowed in here are official artworks released by Konomi or by the anime company. 'Don'ts' There are several things on this wiki that we do not tolerate. Here is a listing of what cannot be placed on character pages: *character comparisons with characters that are not a part of The Prince of Tennis/The New Prince of Tennis universe *personal messages to the characters *write beliefs/theories, use the talk page *talk about fanfiction. There is a shipping category for that. *don't add things about the live action or the musical adaptions; there are two seperate wiki for those two. *fanart *sexually related images (Yes, a picture focused on Saori Shiba's breast does count as being sexually related.) I hope this cleared up somethings for the contributors, and please remember this wiki is only about the anime and manga. Category:Guides